sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3: The Sin
"Chapter 3: The Sin" is the third episode of the first season of the American webseries The Mandalorian, based on characters by George Lucas. It premiered on Disney+ on November 22, 2019. The series follows the titular Mandalorian (Pedro Pascal), a lone bounty hunter collecting bounties from the highest bidders. Werner Herzog, Omid Abtahi, and Carl Weathers co-star. Plot The Mandalorian delivers the Child to The Client for the unprecedented bounty of 20 bars of Beskar steel. Against the bounty hunter code, he asks about the plans for the Child, but is given no answers and takes his leave before a possible conflict could erupt. When the Mandalorian returns to the secret Mandalorian Covert enclave, he goes to get his damaged armor replaced by the Armorer, who will forge him a full cuirass from some of the Beskar reward. Since his armor was damaged by a Mudhorn, the Armorer offers to craft it for his signet, but the Mandalorian declines as he was "aided by an enemy" in defeating it, even though it did not know it was his enemy. In place of the signet the Armorer uses some of the excess Beskar to forge special wrist darts called "whistling birds" to upgrade the Mandalorian's weaponry, while the remainder goes to the Mandalorian "foundling" children for their future. Paz Vizla, another Mandalorian living within the Enclave, berates Mando for working with former agents of the Empire, who are responsible for their current predicament. The Armorer addresses the situation by reminding them of the Way of the Mandalore: they do what they must to survive. During the forging of his new armor, the sparks and noise from the forge again give the Mandalorian flashbacks to his childhood when his family was being attacked by battle droids, and he was put in a cellar to hide from them. Returning to the bounty hunting guild, The Mandalorian gets stares of envy from all the other bounty hunters as he walks in wearing his new suit of Beskar armor. He learns from Greef Carga that everyone in the guild had a tracking fob for the child. Congratulating him for accomplishing what they could not do, Greef reveals that he also received Beskar for the successful capture and return of the child. Greef implores him to take some time to rest, but the Mandalorian insists on taking on another job. He asks Greef if he has any idea what The Client has planned for the child, but Greef says he did not ask as it would be against the guild code, telling him he should forget about it. Despite accepting a new assignment and starting to prepare his ship to depart, the Mandalorian has a change of heart at the last moment and instead turns back to infiltrate The Client's base of operations. Killing many Imperial stormtroopers, he rescues the Child from a laboratory where it was being experimented on by Dr. Pershing, whom he lets live. On the way back to his ship, the Mandalorian is ambushed by the other bounty hunters and Greef Carga, whose tracking fobs were reactivated when he saved the Child, and they demand he hand him over. After he refuses, a firefight breaks out, leaving the Mandalorian heavily outnumbered and cornered, but warriors from the Mandalorian enclave unexpectedly arrive, attacking the bounty hunters and giving the Mandalorian cover to escape. Ambushing the Mandalorian on his ship, Greef gives him one last chance to surrender, but Mando outsmarts him and shoots him, ejecting him from the spacecraft. As the Mandalorian escapes the planet, Greef is revealed to still be alive, as the Beskar in his jacket had protected him from the blaster bolt. As the Mandalorian's ship flies away, Paz Vizla flies alongside using a jetpack and salutes him. The Child's hand appears, reaching up to the console from below; the Mandalorian unscrews a control knob that he had berated the Child for playing with at the beginning of the episode, and drops it into its hand. Production Development The episode was directed by Deborah Chow, who is the first woman to direct a live-action Star Wars project. The episode was written by showrunner Jon Favreau, who also provided the voice of Paz Vizla. Casting In December 2018, Emily Swallow was cast as The Armorer. Music Ludwig Göransson composed the soundtrack for the episode. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the episode holds an approval rating of 93% with an average rating of 8.37/10, based on 28 reviews. The website's critics consensus reads, "Director Deborah Chow brings the action in The Sin, an effective and exciting installment that pushes deeper into the The Mandalorian story." References External links * * * * Category:2019 American television episodes Category:The Mandalorian episodes